My Journal
by GreenQueen615
Summary: Wyldon's journal-an account of Kel's page years, with a little glimpse at the training master's sarcastic side!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this my fourth fic…hope you all like!**

Autumn, 452

The King has granted my request. The girl will be placed on probation for one year, and the Lioness will not interfere.

I am still firmly against this whole matter. A woman's place is in her home, not in the front lines of battle.

Girls are more emotional, fragile, and sensitive than boys. Special allowances will have to be made, for bathing and other such matters.

She will also likely be a distraction - for the older pages, at least.

However, the King has made up his mind. The girl will train as a page, no matter how I feel about it.

I have decided not to resign because of this; I enjoy my work, and Vivienne would likely not understand.

I do hope that the girl is nothing like my own daughters.

I love my little girls, but they are trying. All I need is for this girl to come in and start fights with the boys - or worse, to have the lads fighting over her.

Mithros help me, I do not know what to do about this girl.

Perhaps she will not come. I sent a letter to the Baron today, and I am still awaiting a reply.

She is so young to be making such an important decision.

I knew Piers of Mindelan as a boy, and he was rash and foolish then, as well, for all that he is a good man, I think he must still be rash and foolish, to let his

daughter be doing this.

A girl is simply not meant to do this sort of thing.

The Lioness was a rare exception, and, Warrior women of the past notwithstanding, this girl does not belong here.

I have not even met her, but I know that much.

I must try not to let my opinion of her influence my actions or judgment.

A training master is, above all, fair.

My predecessor agreed to this, not me.

The girl may not come. I must remind myself of that.

Perhaps I shall request some headache medicine from Duke Baird of Queenscove. The man is a good healer, for all that he is a progressive.

I need to check the new horses that we are getting for the pages. I don't want any of those stallions, like they got last time.

Let the full knights mess about with those beasts, not the first year pages!

I also must revise the training schedule, and remind the Mithran priests that the new boys may not all know how to read and write.

In this enlightened age, some noblemen still do not educate their sons, and we are sending girls to do battle!

I must sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Spazzysassyangel and Lionesseyes13 for your reviews.**

Autumn 452

The girl arrived today. Her name is Keladry of Mindelan, and she is not what I expected. She is nothing like my own girls-for one thing, she wore no ornaments, no earbobs or necklaces or ribbons. For another, she had a black eye - a troublemaker, perhaps? She is being sponsored by Nealan of Queenscove -a troublemaker himself, and a smart aleck. I swear, by Mithros, sometimes I just want to tie that boy's tongue into a knot! However, he is clever and determined, and none of the boys will bother him

As for the rest of the pages, they dislike the girl. That much is clear. At first, I had thought none would sponsor her, but then Joren of Stone Mountain volunteered. I did not understand, for a moment, why Joren would volunteer, but then I realized he would just try to run her boys have taken to calling her The Lump-not a pretty nickname. She does not complain, and she does not seem to expect better treatment than the lads, although she is inclined to get it, if not from me and Sergeant Ezeko, then from the Mithran priests.

Queenscove has three weeks scrubbing pots.

My arm bothers me less each day, though in the cold mornings it aches terribly. It is all I can do to keep from going to a healer. A warrior works through pain. Those blasted Yamani savages know that, at least. Perhaps if I do more strengthening exercises. Perhaps Eda Bell would give me some ideas-after all, the Shang have an exercise for everything. I got Mistress Salma to put a special lock on the girl's door, that way none can enter without permission. Apparently, the lads trashed her room and damaged her belongings before she came. While I can…understand the sentiment, it was not chivalrous.

Vivienne wrote me to tell me that my new dog has given birth to five male puppies. She has already named them, in true feminine fashion. Silly names. Star, Buttons, Patches, and the like. I would prefer that they be named after great warriors, such as Emery of Haryse, but no. Buttons and Patches.

Cavall's Heart has a nail in her hoof, I must ask Stefan to take care of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Autumn 452

First day of Page training.

Staff work went as expected. Most new pages know nothing about the long weapon.

Watched them practice hand to hand combat with the Horse and the Wildcat.

Mindelan demonstrated superior knowledge in that, and in staff work, but she does not know staff work as _I _teach it.

The girl knows nothing of archery, and obviously nothing of horsemanship, either, for she chose a horse far too large for her. A strawberry roan gelding, mean clear through, with a mouth like stone, and scars from mistreatment by past masters.

However, he is what she chose, and she may choose another if she wishes.

She ran the hill. Ran it!

I have yet to be informed of their academic standings- however, I doubt that they are very proficient in any of the subjects, they look like a dim-witted bunch.

However, I shall not judge-they may be exceptionally bright.

My little girl turns ten today. I sent a courier with a package, containing sweets and a pretty gold bracelet that I think she will like. I know that she is looking forward to joining the convent next year. I do not wish her to leave yet. My little girl is growing up.

I am starting to think that she possesses wild magic-not like the Wild Mage, of course, but with horses and dogs. She knows which dogs are good hunters or watchdogs, and when one of the horses is sick.

I may ask Vivienne to have her tested.

I spilled ink on Ink splashed on my favorite tunic today, the soft brown one. I will have to have it cleaned, but it may not come out-it is a large stain. Doubtless the palace laundry will charge me more than what it should cost to have it cleaned, perhaps as much as a copper noble. That is what they charged me the last time, when grape juice was spilled on my good white shirt.

Queenscove has two weeks, six days scrubbing pots.

The dressings on my arm were changed today, and the cut oozed pus. It stung in the cold air, too, and burned. Duke Baird thinks that there was some sort of poisonous fluid on the Hurrok's claws. He cleaned it with a vile ointment, one that stung as well, but the pus has cleared away for now. It feels better now that the dressings are clean. Duke Baird also tightened the sling, to elevate the arm a bit more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Updating...very many thank yous to my reviewers, sliz225, lionesseyes13, and spazzysassyangel. Hope you like! **

Autumn, 452

I am plagued by a headache. A very temporary headache whose name is Nealan of Queenscove. The boy has a tongue like a court lady-he never stops talking, nor does he ever seem to stop complaining. Someday I will tie his tongue in a _knot_.

Queenscove has two weeks, five days scrubbing pots.

Autumn, 452

Contacted Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake. Nothing for us to help him with yet-a pity, the bo-pages need some real experience. Perhaps I should just have them do some exercises in logistics and supply. Queenscove has two weeks, four days scrubbing pots.

Autumn, 452

Received a letter from Vivienne. She had Margarry tested, as I suggested, and she has a touch of wild magic-quite useful, too. Must correct Merric of Hollyrose's staff work, and Seaver of Tasride is terrible with the bow.

Queenscove has two weeks, three days scrubbing pots.

Autumn, 452

The hazing has begun in full-fights are breaking out around every corner-if they can be called fights, they are more often three or four third-year pages ganging up on a first-year and beating him up. However, it teaches them stamina and persistency, and the boys ought to be aggressive, that's the kind of knights this realm needs, not weak, silly, affected girls.

As well, it will do no good to try to stop them, you cannot order boys not to fight.

I am wrong. One _can_ order boys not to fight, but they will not listen to you.

Queenscove has two weeks, two days scrubbing pots.

**The more you review, the more I update! Hint...hint...**

**The next few weeks are going to be a little short, because until week five, we have no clue what's going on with Kel in First Test, but I'll do my best. : D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Autumn, 452

Mindelan's control over the horse has not improved-the beast has a mouth like stone and is scarred, both mentally and physically. Some idiot ruined a fine horse by treating it badly, and while I appreciate that Mindelan does not want the gelding to be killed or relegated to cart-pulling, it is affecting her training.

While thinking of horses, I must note-Faleron of King's Reach is the finest horseman I have seen out of all the pages in ten years. He was good last year, and two years ago, and he treats his horse like a friend and not a tool. Perhaps I should give him a Market Day.

There is a cold going around the palace, and half the pages are ill with it. I have said that they are not to see healers; after all, there is not always a healer to be spared in the field. But I think I may reconsider as it is greatly affecting their studies and training.

Numair Salmalin tells me that the Prince shows remarkable prowess in his magical studies, and wishes him to learn further magics. I will consult King Jonothan, but I do not believe he should advance before his peers, as it will only breed animosity and resentment.

I received a letter from Sunarine. She says that she enjoys the Convent, she has a new dress, she has many friends, she excels in her studies and she loves me.

I will write back to her as soon as I am finished marking out reports of the pages' progress.

Queenscove has one day, two weeks scrubbing pots, and I have a headache.

Autumn, 452

The leaves have turned color. The air is crisp, and it is the perfect weather for a run along the wall. I shall leave early this morning and perhaps run it twice.

My arm is healing quickly, Duke Baird says, for an immortal wound.

It still oozes, but the pus is no longer green, more of a whitish color.

Duke Baird gave me a tonic which he swears is not magicked. I am not inclined to believe him, as it eases the suffering considerably, but nor am I inclined to stop taking it.

It tastes something like raspberries.


	6. Chapter 6

Late autumn, 452

There has been a succession of fights among the pages, and I think it is because of the Mindelan girl. I also think it is because of Joren of Stone Mountain. The boy has a ridiculous crush on her.

He is not the only one, sad to say. Among others, Esmond of Nicoline, Quinden of Marti's Hill, and Seaver of Tasride. And she does not notice any of them, as anything more than a friend (or enemy, in Joren's case).

Cleon of Kennan is becoming lazy-I think the prospect of a winter is dulling his (and others) awareness and instincts. Perhaps I should have them take a run along the wall every morning with me this winter?

Of course, it would mean sacrificing my only free time…

Queenscove has one week scrubbing pots.

Late autumn, 452

The Mithran Priests, Lindhall Reed, Numair Salmalin, Master Oakbridge, and Sir Myleshave just come in with their reports on the new pages schoolwork.

They do not excel in much, and Master Oakbridge 'fears for Tortall if the thought ever enters their heads to become diplomats.'

Knights are _all_ diplomats. (With the possible exception of Ansil of Groten and his crowd. They are boors.)

It is quite obvious that I have a lot of work to do.

Queenscove has four days scrubbing pots.

Late autumn, 452

I am becoming lax with this journal.

In the time since I last wrote, Queenscove finished his punishment work, I received a letter from Vivienne, my dressings were changed twice, the King inquired about Mindelan's progress, the Lioness sent me a _very_ nasty letter, Vinson of Genlith broke his arm, Balduin of Disart accidentally set fire to his homework, and Yancen of Irenroha became ill and vomited all over my boots.

Winter, 452

Mindelan was late to mess, when she was supposed to be waiting on my table. I had several guests and it was quite humiliating. I am disappointed, and slightly disturbed, that my pages do not appear to have the slightest amount of respect for me.

She is waiting on my table through January.

Of course, my…guests…spent the rest of the night making bawdy jokes about women who are always late. While somewhat amusing, they were inappropriate for the table and for the young ears of a girl (or boy, truly).


End file.
